To develop improved therapeutic approaches whereby T-cell depleted, HLA haplotype disparate marrow transplants can be used to consistently achieve engraftment and full recovery of immune function with graft vs. host disease in patients with: a) variants of SCID exhibiting graft resistance; b) Other diseases associated with a lethal combined immunodeficiency, and c) Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome, who lack an HLA-identical donor